


Miracles do happen

by DrJadziaGrey



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Shepherd Lives, MerDer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJadziaGrey/pseuds/DrJadziaGrey
Summary: After five years in a coma, Derek wakes up and Meredith is finally told that he is not in fact dead. Set after 16x21.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Jackson Avery & Meredith Grey, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing something myself. I am writing this in the lead up to season 17, wishing that Derek would return and trying to find a way for him to be alive, that doesn't ruin his character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith gets a call

They were out for drinks after a long day in the lab when they all got the same text, “come quick”. They four of them quickly payed their tab and rushed back to the NIH. 

They entered the building they were quickly rushed down to where they had kept the patient for the last five years. As they got to the room they stared in disbelief as they saw the night nurse extubating the patient. The treatment had actually worked!

\----------------

“Dr Meredith Grey?”

“Yes?”

“Please hold for the president of the united states”

It had been five years since Derek had worked for the president on the brain mapping initiative. Five years and never once had the government reached out. What the hell was happening?

“Dr Grey? This is the president.”

“Sir? How may I help you”

She was flustered, realising how Derek felt when he got that fateful call that changed both their lives. 

“This must be a surprise for you, to get this call out of nowhere after all these years. This must be very confusing, as will be me next request. We request your presence in DC as a matter of urgency, it is about your husband, he is alive. We will explain more when you arrive. We are prepared to book a flight and accommodation for you, please notify us of your preferences using the number we will send shortly.” 

As the president hung up the phone, Meredith slumped against the wall collapsing to the floor. She was in so much shock that she didn’t notice Amelia was speaking until she threw a box of tissues at her. “Sorry, what were you saying?”, “Who was that on the phone? And why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”. Meredith took a moment to centre herself before replying “that was the president. He says Darek is alive? Though I have no idea how that is possible since he died in my arms. They want me in DC now. I need to page Maggie. Have her take the kids.” She looked up at Amelia and saw her starting to get out of bed saying, “I’m coming with you, he’s my brother, I need to come with you.” 

Meredith took Amelia’s hands and helped her back into be reminding her that she gave birth to a baby less than twenty-four hours prior. “I will go to DC and I will call you and update you every chance I get, but you are staying in bed and taking care of yourself. I’m calling Link to make sure you stay here.” 

She left the room in a haze, not noticing who was passing her or what was happening around her. She made her way down to the ER to find Maggie who had been called in on a consult. Still in a dream, she privately filled Maggie in on what had happened and asked her to take the kids. 

Meredith didn’t notice herself going through the motions of packing her bag until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, turning to find Jackson looking at her with concern. “Maggie filled me in” he said as he reached out to help Meredith with her notes. “We are taking the foundation jet. It is fuelled at the airport and ready to leave in an hour. I’m coming with you as your only available friend who hasn’t just had a baby or is taking care of your kids.” A smile flitted across her face as she let him lead her out of the building and into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith sees Derek

“Meredith Grey?” asked the man in the suit and sunglasses in front of the black sedan on the tarmac beside the plane. If she wasn’t so tired, she would have laughed at his agent getup. 

Meredith was quiet on the drive, still processing the events of the past hours. It was still unbelievable, surely they had made a mistake, it was someone other than Derek, but still a small part of her allowed herself to hope. 

\------------------

The building was huge, towering above as they got out of the car. At the door stood a familiar figure, “Jackson, is that Archer Montgomery?” They started up the steps as he walked towards them. 

“Meredith, great to see you. Hi, I’m Archer” he said as he turned to Jackson, extending his hand in greeting. “Jackson Avery, I just came to make sure Mer is ok, and to make sure she got here safely. I will wait out here, call if you need anything” She thanked Jackson before following Archer into the big building. As they walked down the corridor, she asked the question that had been in the front of her mind since she got the first phone call. “How can he be alive when I sat beside his bed as his heart stopped?”

Archer began to fill her in from the start: “When he got in the accident, he was brain dead. While working here, a group of us worked on a second, highly classified project on long-term brain rejuvenation after brain death. We all signed up to be used as patients, should any of us ever be in an accident resulting in brain death. Derek signed a second paper stating that should this occur, you be told that he was not only brain dead, but fully cold to touch dead. He believed that if you knew he was still ‘living’ somewhere you wouldn’t allow yourself to move on and be happy and that if you did find someone you would be guilty. We faked his cardiac death using drugs then transported him here and began the protocol he developed with us. After five years of drugs and stimulation while his brain slowly rebuilt itself, it took the last step and began waking him up. He is in here.”

Slowly she entered the small room filled with beeping machines with a small bed in the centre and in it, the man she never thought she would see again. 

She stood in the doorway, watching him sleep. Resisting the urge to rush in and smother him in her arms. As he watched his chest rise and fall with each breath, she pinched herself to make sure this was actually happening. Her phone began to ring, with Amelia’s name popping up on the screen. “Yes, it really is him” “Do you want me to turn the camera?” “he looks so peaceful; I don’t want to wake him” “You know Addison’s brother archer? Yeah, he is Derek’s neurologist. I will pass you over to him to explain exactly what happened. 

Meredith turned back to the room to find Derek looking at her. He reached out a hand saying “I’m so sorry Mer. I didn’t mean to leave you and hurt you.” She rushed forward Hugging him before settling into the chair beside his bed. “I just still can’t believe you are alive. You died in my arms. I had to tell the kids you were gone and weren’t coming back.” She realised in that moment that he didn’t know about Ellis, their beautiful little daughter.

“Where are the kids?” Derek asked turning towards her. “They are with Maggie. We have been living in my mom’s house with Maggie and Amelia for the last four years. Amelia wanted to come with me, but she just had a baby yesterday, so it wasn’t safe for her to come.” “Amelia had a baby?” “We have a beautiful nephew, Zola was over the moon to have a cousin.” “I’ve missed so much” he said as he started crying “I don’t know how the catch up for all the time I have missed.” “I will start by filling you in on everything that has happened. But first I need to look into getting you transferred to Grey-Sloan. The government can send your whole team of scientists with you but you need to come home. It is the least they can do after keeping you away from us for so long. I will bring in my phone with Amelia while I go check on the transfer.”

\------

“It really is him. I can’t believe it. I want to transfer him, along with his doctors to Grey-Sloan. He needs to be at home with his family and friends. Jackson, can you get the jet ready to leave in the morning? I will coordinate with the doctors in preparing him to fly, and it will give them some time to pack everything they need to be in Seattle while they treat their miracle patient. Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith flies with Derek back to Seattle and catches him up on what has happened while he has been gone.

Derek slept most of the night while Meredith was kept busy bargaining and organising to bring Derek home. She called his mother and sisters, filled in her twister sister on the recent events and called Bailey to arrange for transport and a room in the hospital. Finally, after hours of work and prep, they transported him to the plane, with his team of doctors. The doctors were awed at the private jet and settled into drinks with a game of cards. Finally, Meredith and Derek had a chance to talk. 

“please fill me in on everything I missed. How are the kids? Who is the father of Amelia’s baby? How are our friends? How is the hospital? Is Owen still chief? I want to know everything I missed.”

“the kids are great. Zola wants to be a neurosurgeon like you. She wears the butterfly wings that you fixed every Halloween. Bailey looks more like you every day. He is such a joyful little kid, though he teases his sisters incessantly. He…”

“Sisters? You have another child?”

“We have another child. Ellis. I was pregnant when you had your accident. She looks just like you, and her smile when she sees a bird melts me. She loves birds, her favourite stuffed animal is an owl your mother knitted for her.”

“We have another child? I can’t believe I have missed her entire life.”

“You have a chance to know her now. I have asked Maggie to bring Zola in this evening. She misses you and remembers you so I thought she would like to see you as soon as possible. Now onto your second question, Amelia’s baby’s father is Link. He is the new head of ortho and he takes such good care of Amelia and stuck with her through the whole paternity fiasco.”

“Paternity fiasco?”

“After you died, Amelia and Owen kept dating. They got married, though none of your family came which really hurt Amelia. Then she and Owen had a fight over kids and she moved back in. Then Owen’s sister was found and brought home. Teddy came with her. Teddy, Evelyn and Megan didn’t think Amelia was good for Owen because she want with him through Megan’s surgery. What they didn’t realise was how hard it was for her seeing Owen’s sister come back from presumed dead knowing you weren’t able to come back. So anyways, after I did Megan’s abdominal wall transplant and Nathan brought Farouk back, they all convinced Owen that he and Amelia weren’t good. Then she found out she had a brain tumour. Tom Koracick was able to successfully remove it though.”

“Wait, she had a brain tumour? And she let that arrogant bastard remove it?”

“Yeah, it had been growing for an estimated ten years, but she is fine, this was almost two years ago. She is still operating, though she did do some risky surgeries that some people blame on the tumour. Anyways, she broke up with Owen, realising he had been planning to do that when she was diagnosed. She then sent him to Teddy after seeing how in love teddy still was. Owen went to Germany, got Teddy pregnant then came home after she sent him away when she realised he had come because Amelia sent him. Then Owen started fostering a kid named Leo, and Amelia took in Leo’s teenage drug addict mom. And they were all living together, and Teddy came to tell Owen but found their happy little family, so she left for a bit. Then she told Owen, and he and Amelia broke up and Amelia got together with Link and they had a baby, that for a bit Amelia wasn’t sure if it was Link’s or Owen’s but it turns out it was Links. And Teddy and Tom dated for a bit. Catherine Fox instated Tom Koracick as the chief of chiefs for the foundation so he is everyone’s boss. Though the board to put him in his place a few months ago when he was being a complete ass.”

“Catherine Fox?”

“Turns out Harper Avery assaulted women in his hospitals, and they were payed to keep quiet with the clause that they couldn’t work in a Harper Avery Hospital and couldn’t win a Harper Avery. He died, and it got out, so Jackson and I worked with Catherine to make a new foundation the Catherine Fox foundation, and to rehire the women whose careers he ruined. We are reengraving all the awards, I worked too hard to feel ashamed of that chunk of glass”. 😂 

“You have a Harp.. sorry a Catherine Fox award?”

“I won it a couple years ago for my abdominal wall transplant on Megan Hunt!”

“Congratulations Mer!”

“Ok I’m going to skip through the rest of my update so we can just chat. Teddy and Owen were engaged, to be married last night but he called it off. Bailey is chief. I’m head of general. Kepner and Jackson had a daughter Harriet, but they are divorced, and she and Mathew got married and are happy though neither are working at the hospital. Alex married Jo Wilson, then he left when he heard Izzie had had their kids because he wanted them to have a father growing up. Jackson and Maggie dated. Richard and Catherine got married, though right now they are fighting. Richard had a cobalt hip that was degrading inside him giving him cobalt poisoning. Link took it out a couple days ago and all his symptoms disappeared. Callie and Arizona are divorced again and they both moved to New York. For a bit we had heads of general, cardio, neuro and peds as well as the chief of the hospital all women which what pretty great! Alex was head of peds, then he left, we have a new peds guy, Cormac Hayes, he worked with Cristina in Switzerland. Anyways, I think that is everything important! Any questions?” 

“Meredith, I know I was dead. I wanted you to move on an be happy. I don’t expect you to just drop your life because I turned up alive. Don’t let me get in the way if you love someone else.”

“You always have been and always will be the love of my life. I have dated people but no one like you. Riggs and I were happy. He was engaged to Owen’s sister when she disappeared. But when she was found I sent him back to her, because she was his true love like you are mine. We got each other, but we both knew we wouldn’t live up to the memories or you and Megan. I did date a resident for a bit. You don’t know him. But he broke it off after hearing me talk about you and seeing the love I have and always will have for you. So anyways, what I’m trying to say is, you coming home makes me the happiest woman alive, it in no way ruins my ‘perfect’ little life.” 

At this, Meredith leaned down to kiss Derek, the love of her life, who had by some miracle come back to her. They continued to chat and catch up for the rest of the flight, relishing the fact that they were together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek arrives at Grey-Sloan

When the ambulance arrived at Grey-Sloan, Amelia was first out the door, in a wheelchair, desperate to see her brother and hug him again. Behind her were Derek’s mom and other sisters and all his friends from the hospital. They all parted to let the gurney through, staring in disbelief at the sight of Derek. His mother rushed over, and walked beside him, opposite Meredith as Derek was welcomed back into the hospital that was his home. 

\---------

“Ok Zozo, are you ready? In here.”

Zola peaked into the room and Meredith’s heart swelled with all the love she felt. Seeing it really was her father in the room, Zola ran forwards climbing onto the bed with him. Derek turned towards her hugging her like his life depended on it. Watching Derek hug his daughter for the first time in five years, Meredith fully realised the truth, that Derek was alive and well and here. She moved forwards, climbing onto the bed so Zola was snuggled between her and Derek, just like when they first adopted her. 

Looking up, Zola asked Derek “why did you leave for so long?” and he replied “the government put me into a deep sleep to let my brain heal after my accident. They didn’t know how long it would take so they kept me hidden, letting you live your lives without waiting for me. Zozo, I never wanted to be gone from you and our mom and brother and sister. I am so glad to be back with you!”

Zola and Meredith and Derek remained curled up on the bed, catching up about their lives, in heaven by being together again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reunited with his family

Meredith spent a slow evening watching Zola open up to Derek, cuddling into him as he read her a picture book with her giggle punctuating the air as he made funny faces while telling the story. Zola’s smile caught her breath as she finally saw her daughter playing with her father again, something that she never thought would be possible. 

The following morning, Meredith sat Bailey and Ellis down at the counter and made then pancakes for breakfast. She sat and watched them gleefully devour the pancakes before talking to them.

“Hey Ellie, Bails, weren’t those pancakes yummy! I have a surprise for you two. You were both very little when he got sick so this will may be confusing, please come hug me and tell me if you have any questions, Understand?” 

She knelt beside her smallest children, giving them a big smile and hugging them before continuing.

“There is someone very special for you to see at the hospital. Your daddy got VERY sick when you were young. These special doctors took him to get better very far away. Daddy has woken up, the doctors have made him feel much better. How about we brush our teeth and then go visit Daddy?”

She hugged them again, before leading them upstairs to the bathroom. Bailey was very quiet, seeming deep in thought before stating in a small confused voice “but daddy is dead.”

Meredith’s eyes teared up at his confusion, sitting down beside him before trying to explain. 

“Daddy was very very. These really great doctors didn’t know if he was going to get better and they didn’t want us to worry about him, so they took him away to fix him. Daddy is now better, and he is very excited to meet Elis and see what a big boy you have become.”

She lead her children downstairs and got them bundled into the car before driving to the hospital. Maggie helped her get the kids out, carrying her bags while Meredith picked up her children and walked with them to Derek’s room. 

When she arrived outside his private room, she peaked in the window to see Zola curled up on the bed with him, help protectively against his side. He looked up and saw her waving for them to come in. Meredith put Bailey down, holding his hand while keeping Ellis on her hip. She opened the door and walked in. 

Derek smiled before speaking. “Hey bailey! Look how big you are! I know it has been a very long time and you were very little when I got hurt so you may not remember me, but I remember and love you. You are such a big little boy now.”

Zola had woken up while they were talking and as she sat up she beckoned to her little brother, inviting him onto the bed with her and their father. Bailey looked at Meredith and upon seeing her smile and nod, he clambered up, snuggling in with his sister. 

After bonding with Bailey for a bit longer, speaking about a mutual love of cars and spaceships, Derek turned back to Meredith as Zola and Bailey started playing together. 

“Derek, I am so excited for you to meet Ellis, our youngest daughter. Ellis, this is your daddy! He got very sick before you were born but he is better now.”

She started tearing up as she handed Ellis to Derek, watching him hold his youngest daughter for the first time, and marvelling at the way she naturally reached up to tug at his hair and the giggle coming from both their mouths. 

Meredith stood back as Derek continued to play pattycake with Ellis, watching Zola and Bailey ‘read’ a picture book sitting up on the bed beside their father. Her whole family was together for the first time. It was an unexpected miracle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia talks with Derek

Amelia was still in shock. Her brother, the one she worshipped and thought she had lost forever was found. She spent the first three days he was home watching through the window to his room as he reconnected with Meredith and his children. 

On the fourth day after his return Meredith took the kids to the park for a couple hours so they could run around and get their energy out. Thinking Derek was napping, Amelia snuck into his room and sat in the seat beside his bed watching him sleep. 

After an hour of watching him sleep she noticed one of his eyes peak open. Seeing her there he woke up and smiled. 

“Hey” she said, at a loss for words for once in her life. 

“hey Amy, you look great! Meredith says you have been well, and that lots has happened.”

She smiled weakly at him, not sur exactly where to start. This was her older brother, the one who protected her from everything, the person she turned to for advice. She didn’t know how to tell him about the mess with Owen, her fight with their sisters, or the birth of her child. Meredith and Maggie were her family now, she hadn’t invited her mom or sisters out to meet scout, though they had met them when they came rushing out to see Derek. She wanted him to like Link, to approve of their relationship. She didn’t want to tell him if that meant meeting his disappointed gaze. 

“Meredith caught me up on what has happened so no pressure to catch me up on everything right away. Right now, I want to hear about my favourite nephew!” Derek spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, you aren’t disappointed in me?”

“No, you are an incredible surgeon and from what Meredith has told me an even better mother. I am not disappointed in you, I want to hear about your life, I’m sorry I haven’t been here to support you.”

“Ok" Amelia began shyly. "Well link and I have a beautiful son Scout. He has link’s smile and your laugh. His full name is Scout Derek Shepherd Lincoln. He giggles when you play pattycake with him and when Link tickles him his face screws up in the most adorable little way. Zola asked to hold him the day he came home. We sat her down in a chair and put him in her arms. He looked at her and since then, whenever they are together, they are inseparable.” 

Derek smiled as his sister in awe of her strength. Just before he responded she was paged 911. He nodded knowingly before speaking. 

“You have to get that. I please come by soon to continue to catch up and do not think for even a second that I am anything less than proud and amazed at the incredible strong woman you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, it felt like the conversation would have been forced if i had finished their reunion in one setting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia calls a friend

Addison was sitting enjoying a cup of tea and reading a book, enjoying the quiet and freedom granted by the early hour when her phone rang. 

“He’s back Addie, he is really back and I don’t know what to do you know I was just starting to function in a world without him and he abandoned me yet here he is saying all the right things and saying he is proud of me and I don’t know how to look at him once he realises how messed up I have been without him and I really don’t know how to tell him about my bad life choices and how I had an accidental baby with the best man I have ever met and I don’t know how to tell him I had a brain tumour and he never noticed it and he wasn’t here to help me through it and boss Koracick around and you know how he despises Koracick so how will he feel when he hears that is who operated on my freaking brain like Addie I really don’t know what to do he wasn’t coming back and here he is alive and wanting to meet my son and Link and totally going to be disappointed in me.”

“Amelia, slow down and rewind” Addison cut in as Amelia paused to take a breath.

“Derek is alive. Your brother and some other hot shot neuro people in DC saved him. And I don’t know what to do. Meredith is freaked out enough at having her husband back and having him meet Ellis and Link never knew Derek and Maggie barely met him before he moved to DC Owen is caught up in this whole drama with Teddy and Koracick so I don’t know who to talk to.”

“Derek is alive?”

“Wait, Archer didn’t tell you? While Derek was in DC they started developing a long-term regenerative treatment for traumatic brain injuries. They all volunteered to be given the treatment should anything ever happen to them. Derek added a clause to his form stating that we should be informed that he had died. He knew there was only a highly slim chance that this treatment could work and if it did it may take years or even decades. He wanted us to be able to move on! Ha. As if I, his sister and a NEURO surgeon shouldn’t know that he was still breathing, that there was even a remote chance that I may talk to my brother again one day! I know he wanted Meredith to be able to move on with her life. She already felt like she was cheating on him when she thought he was dead, she would never have moved on if she had known he was still breathing and that makes me angry. I’m angry that his love of her and his wish for her to be happy outweighed my happiness, outweighed the chance that I could feel a little less than helpless, that I could know MY BROTHER wasn’t actually dead. I am angry at Meredith and her taking my brother from me and I am angry at my brother that he took so much from me, that he wasn’t there at my wedding, no matter how ill advised that was, that he wasn’t there for my son’s birth, his daughter’s birth, that he didn’t help me through my tumour, that he wasn’t there for Mer when that patient nearly killed her, that he wasn’t here.”

Addison listened in silence as Amelia shared her feelings, her confusion about the unprecedented situation they found themselves in.

“Oh, and to top it off, the wolves are her. Nancy and Lizzie and Kathleen are ALL here, saying passive aggressive comments and hugging Mer to try to make Derek let them back into his life and pretending to be nice to me so ‘we can spend some time together as an entire family again’, as though what they said to me last year didn’t have the potential to cause me to relapse, as though they hadn’t ignored my invitations to my wedding, had scorned me for my beautiful son because he wasn’t planned and because Link had lied to them. He lied to them for me! He actually stood up to them for me! I should not have to defend Link to them, they should see how much he means to me and how much I mean to him. And, they should just go back to New York and LEAVE US ALONE! I mean is it too much to ask for me and Mer and our friends in Seattle to reconnect with Derek without their judgemental noses stuck everywhere and scoffing at our rustic little city. They are really just too much, maybe if I tape their mouths shut and trap them in the attic, we will be able finally start to process what has happened.”

“Ok Amelia, I’m going to stop you there.” Addison said as she sighed realising that this was not going to be an easy conversation. She was still in shock at the news, but she could process later. Right now, she needed to be there for Amelia, the one stuck on the ground. She shifted in her seat and looked out at the sunrise before continuing. 

“I know this is overwhelming. I need you to take a deep breath for me before we continue.”

Amelia shuddered as she took a breath, trying not to cry as the emotions that he been coursing through her since Derek was found finally took over, she started crying as Addison soothed her through the phone. 

“I j just c c can’t believe h he’s back!” Amelia cried

“Neither can I. But, this has happened, you have another chance with your brother. He didn’t choose to leave you, he chose to get treated. I think he didn’t tell you because he didn’t want you to feel helpless and like less of a surgeon if you couldn’t save him. All he has ever wanted to do was protect you. He won’t be mad at you or your choices, he will be mad at Owen for the horrible way he treated you, he will be devastated he couldn’t be there for your first wedding and even more determined to be there for every important event in your future. He wasn’t there for the birth of Scout and he will be sad about this but this in no way means he won’t want to meet him. You remember how Derek was with your nieces and nephews, always playing and entertaining, now remember you are his favourite sister and imagine how happy he will be to meet Scout. Don’t worry about how he will feel about Link, don’t be anxious about how he will react to the man who knocked you up, dream of the way he will welcome Link as the man who makes your face light up at the mere mention of his name. Introduce him to Link the guy who shouted at your sister for you, the man who eats donuts in bed with you, the man who lights up your world and makes you happy. Derek will see what he means to you and what you mean to him. He may do the tough older brother routine, but I am sure he will love Link. Amy, as Derek said, you are amazing. He knows this as much as I do. Well almost as much, men are still pretty stupid, even Derek.”

Amelia laughed, feeling the tightness lift from her chest as she smiled thinking Addison for her sisterly advice; as Amelia always said, Addison, Meredith and Maggie are her true sisters, not the witches who share some of her DNA. Amelia and Addison continued to chat about what had happened for the next half hour until the baby monitor crackled to life announcing that Scout was ready for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets Scout and Link

“Hi baby, aren’t you a cutie pie!” Amelia said bouncing Scout as she waited for Link. After her conversation with Addison in the early morning, she had decided to introduce Scout and Link to Derek. 

A few minutes later Link came downstairs and they headed off to the hospital. As they approached Derek’s room, they saw Meredith herding the children out to get them to school before she started work. It was a tradition she had started, taking the children to eat breakfast with Derek and it was giving them a small sense of normalcy. 

Amelia and Link waved to Meredith before Amelia entered Derek’s room. 

“Hey DerBear! So, there are a couple people here I want you to meet if that is ok with you?”

“Bring them in” he replied with a smile. Happy to see the strength of the woman she had become. He knew she was scared to introduce him to her son and partner but she had come to do it anyways showing the immense growth she had gone through. 

“Derek, this is my son Scout Derek Shepherd Lincoln and my partner Atticus Lincoln. Link, this is my brother Derek!” 

“Derek, lovely to have a chance to meet you, I have heard so many great things about you from all your friends and family here.” Link said with a wide smile on his face. 

Derek reached up to hug him before responding “it is so great to finally meet you. Meredith has told me how good you have been to Amelia and my kids. It is so amazing to put a face to the name.” 

Amelia smiled seeing how well Derek had accepted Link before turning to hand Scout over to her brother.

“Hi Scout, I’m your uncle Derek. I’m also the father of your cousins Zola, Bailey and Ellis. They are the ones you live with. You have a lot of other cousins but they live on the other side of the country.” 

Derek rocked Scout as he talked, enraptured by how small his nephew was. He teared up thinking about how he never got to see Ellis this small. Seeing Derek’s tears Amelia got worried, “I know you may think it was irresponsible for me to become a parent and rash for me to have scout when I hadn’t been with Link for particularly long but I love both of them and they make me so happy…”

“Amelia! I love scout and Link seems great. I’m just so in awe of how small he is. Amelia you have a beautiful son and I can already see you are an incredible mother. Never doubt that. And if you ever get worried remember that, from what I hear, you have plenty of practice parenting my kids.” Derek finished with a small laugh, still staring at his perfect, beautiful, tiny, nephew. 

Amelia let out the breath she had been holding in and relaxed as Link put his arm around her waist. They stayed like that, glued together, watching Derek interact with his nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little scene of Derek meeting Link and Scout.
> 
> Any constructive feedback is much appreciated! xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I have been busy working full time and moving house on christmas eve then visiting family from boxing day. I am finally home and settled and back to writing. I wrote this chapter and half of the next on the plane today so hopefully updates will be more frequent as i settle back into a more consistent routine.

In the week since Derek’s return a routine had formed. Every morning Meredith would bring the kids to eat Breakfast with Derek before taking Zola and Bailey to school leaving Ellis with Derek for a little longer. When she got back, she would take Ellis up to day care before starting work to let Derek get some rest. Meredith and Derek would then eat lunch together during her break and after school she would drop the kids with Derek while she finished work then they would all eat dinner together before she took them home for the night. 

It was Thursday lunchtime and Derek had just been cleared to leave his room and go to the cafeteria for lunch. Meredith’s surgery was running late so it was 2:00 by the time she got to his room to pick him up. Her usually neat braids had pieces sticking out and her scrub cap was still in her hand as she ran in. 

Derek smiled and looked up as he heard her come in asking “long surgery?”

Meredith’s face lit up going from tired to happy in a split second “complicated, a young boy came in after falling off one of those bike bridges on the mountain buke paths. Massive internal injuries, Jo and I have done as much as we can, he is doing better but now we play the waiting game” she said as she leaned down to greet him. 

“Ready for lunch?”

“An hour ago” Derek replied with a laugh.

Meredith laughed grinning as she helped him into a wheelchair as they made their way to the cafeteria.

The room was still busy despite the late hour. They looked around for a minute before spotting an empty table outside by the trees. 

After getting Derek set at the table Meredith headed back inside to get them some food. As she approached the line she saw Jackson looking for somewhere to sit and pointed him in Derek’s direction them made her way to the line to get Derek’s kale, quinoa, roast veggies an goats cheese salad and her usual chicken salad sandwich and fruit salad.

“Hey Derek, great to see you out and about! Meredith suggested I come sit with you guys, if that’s of with you.”

“Great to see you again Jackson! Sit, please. I wanted to thank you again for coming with Meredith to get me and for everything you have done for my family while I have been gone.” Derek said while smiling at Jackson as he sat down across from him.

They continued to chat about Harriet and Jacksons research until Meredith returned.

“Here is your salad Derek, I still don’t understand how you can eat this though I guess it is good because both you and bailey can’t get enough of it. “She said with a giggle handing him his salad as she took a seat beside him. 

Jackson grinned seeing Meredith and Derek together again, remembering why their love is legendary and their relationship meant to be. Meredith’s left hand lay resting on Derek’s arm as they ate, their eyes meeting every so often as they continued to chat with Jackson. He didn’t feel like he was intruding, he just felt glad to see them reconnecting, their love as strong as ever. 

“So Derek, what are your plans after you are discharged?” Jackson asked

Derek turned to Meredith before starting to respond “well we haven’t really discussed our plans for when Archer and the others let me go” “you are coming home with the kids and I” Meredith cut him off indignantly. 

Jackson smiled “of course, that makes sense. Have they given you any indication of timing?”

“I'm starting with a physio and personal trainer tomorrow to start regaining more movement and muscle mass. Five years in a bed will really throw a wrench in your physical capabilities” Derek said sarcastically.

“Archer has said that he is going to do some more tests but as long as Derek’s brain seems to be getting better and I take some time off work to keep him company he should be able to come home in about a week!” Meredith finished, her face lighting up at the prospect of having Derek home. “I will make the office into a bedroom for the time being so Derek doesn’t have to climb the stairs and we will go from there” she said as she took his hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“I am truly so happy for you guys. Let me know if you ever need me to take the kids, or just have Ellis over for a night, I'm sure she and Harriet would enjoy a sleep over. This is all incredible but with the new baby Scout at home it will be busy so if you ever want a few less tiny humans just let me know.” Jackson offered, knowing how much change was happening in the Grey-Shepherd household.

“Thank you, Jackson, I'm sure we will take you up on that offer sometime soon.” Meredith responded with a thankful smile. 

“Well, I have a surgery to get to but thanks for a great lunch” Jackson said as he picked up his tray and headed back inside. 

“So I'm coming home?” Derek asked turning to Meredith.

“Of course. We missed you, and our home is your home.” Meredith got nervous at this point, fiddling with her hands as she turned towards Derek before continuing. “So, um, I uh kind of um, Isoldthedreamhouse, I'm sorry” Derek looked towards her worried and confused “slow down Meredith, I'm sure it is nothing bad” “I sold the dream house, it just had too many memories of you, and I couldn’t stop crying looking at all the little features you put in for our family, so I sold it. I bought back the frat house, we are living there with Amelia, Link, Scout and Maggie.” She went silent looking for his reaction. 

“Meredith! Don’t worry. Wherever you and the kids are is home. The dream house was just a building and the frat house is where our love blossomed. We have so many beautiful memories there, I am glad you have lived there with the kids. I am glad we will be there as a family. You have done what you always do, you have filled it with your family creating a village for our children. Most of all, I am glad you and the children haven’t been alone.” As he finished his speech Derek reached over giving Meredith a hug as their worries dissolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! as always, any feedback is welcome. If you have any wishes let me know, i wont promise that i will be able to fulfil them. xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry pancakes

“Ok kids are you all ready? Ellis stop fiddling with your hair” Amelia said as she led the Grey-Shepherd children downstairs with Scout in a lichen green onesie in her arms. Maggie brought up the rear, finishing Zola’s hair as they walked downstairs.

It was a week and a half later and Derek was finally coming home. Meredith had moved the giant tumour and their post-it into the office, putting a double bed in the centre with all the office furniture stacked on the side. The kids had brought a fresh bouquet of lavender and daisies into the room, pinning their artworks on the walls and putting their favourite toys on the bed. When Meredith went to pick up Derek and bring him home, they ran upstairs to put on their favourite clothes. Their dad was coming home after five years and the eldest especially wanted to make it as special as possible. 

“I think I hear a car in the driveway, who wants to come help daddy in while mummy and I get the bags?” Maggie said as she opened the front door. The kids ran out the door and over to Derek’s side of the car. “Here daddy, let me help!” Zola said as she opened the door, reaching for Derek’s hand as he swung his legs out of the car. Bailey rain to the back door and hot out Derek’s frame. He was able to walk with the frame for short amounts of time as his strength built up.

Derek smiled at his children’s eagerness as Ellis wrapped her little arms around his legs. He picked her up and gave her a hug before taking the walker and starting towards the house. By the time he got inside, Maggie and Meredith had brought his bags into his room. Meredith helped him over to the chair by the bed. 

\------------------------

The next few days were relaxed for the Grey-Shepherd-Lincoln family. The first morning that Derek was home Meredith, Amelia and the kids woke him up with blueberry pancakes in bed.

“Quiet Ellie, we don’t want to wake your daddy until the surprise is finished!” Meredith whispered to her youngest. Meredith and Amelia were making the pancakes while Zola and Bailey made a fruit salad to eat with them. Ellis was drawing a present for Derek since she was too young to use a knife on her own. 

“What are you drawing?” Meredith asked her, looking over the island at Ellis’ drawing.

“This is me and this is daddy” Ellis said pointing at two figures standing beside each other. “And this is you mommy” Ellis continued pointing at the figure beside her. “These are Zola and Bailey; we are all together!” She said pointing at the smaller figures holding each of their parent’s hands.

Meredith started to tear up, smiling as she looked at her youngest drawing her first picture of their entire family. “That is beautiful, darling. I'm sure daddy will love it when you show it to him” 

“Are you sad mummy?” Ellis said innocently, looking up at her mother who had tears in her eyes.

Meredith wiped the tears from her face saying “No honey, mummy is very happy” while walking around the counter to give Ellis a big hug. 

After a few more minutes of cooking, they had a heaping plate of streaming pancakes and a big bowl of fresh fruit salad. 

“Ok everyone, lets wash out hands before waking daddy!” Meredith said lifting Ellis down from the stool. The kids ran off to the bathroom while Meredith and Amelia put the dishes in the dishwasher and washed their hands. Once everyone was ready, they picked up the pancakes and plates, Zola and Bailey carried the fruit salad while Ellis carried her picture, and they made their way into Derek’s room.

“Daddy, wake up!” Ellis exclaimed jumping onto his bed. “We made blueberry pancakes and fruit salad and there is maple syrup!” she said jumping up and down.

Derek rolled over, smiling at his little girl who was bursting with excitement at the prospect of pancakes. “Good morning Ellis! Those pancakes smell amazing Mer. Wow, look at that fruit salad. This all looks and smells delicious!”

“We made the fruit salad ALL BY OURSELVES!” Zola and Bailey exclaimed together, beaming with pride at their accomplishment.

“I made you this picture daddy, this is you and me and mummy and Zola and Bailey and we are all together” Ellis said a little more quietly, showing Derek the picture and waiting for his reaction.

“This is beautiful Ellis! Thank you” Derek said as Meredith and Amelia moved around the room setting up the breakfast so they could eat.

Derek looked up at Meredith and say the joy in her eyes. They made eye contact haring in the miracle that was their family.

“Ok kids, lets get some plates and pancakes then we can eat on the bed with daddy!” Amelia said, starting to serve the food for her nieces and nephew as Link came downstairs with Scout. Meredith took over for Amelia as she went over to her son. After everyone was served, Meredith and the kids piled onto the bed to eat with Derek while Amelia and Link sat together on the armchair in the room with Scout on their laps. 

Everyone ate and chatted together, bursting out laughing when Ellis got yogurt on her nose. Derek reached over to wipe it off with a napkin and all Meredith could think was how natural it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my summer holidays and i am working five days a week, planning my college ball for next april and working on a social enterprise with friends. My plan is to do frequent updates however this will probably mean shorter chapters for the time being. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, any constructive feedback is much appreciated! xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while but i am back! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“I'm stuffed!” Bailey said as he finished his third helping of pancakes. Everyone laughed marvelling at how much he could eat. 

Meredith reached across the bed to take his plate and put it with the rest before taking them to the kitchen, smiling at her family as she left. Amelia took the serving bowls and the rest of the fruit salad into the kitchen to help Meredith clean up. 

Seeing Amelia come in, Meredith gave her a tired smile. 

“It’s a little overwhelming, isn’t it?” Amelia said. Both women were adjusting to major changes in their lives.

“I had just gotten comfortable in a world with no Derek and had figured out this almost single parent thing with the help of our entire hospital family. I love having Derek back, don’t get me wrong, its just, I don’t want the debating and arguing that comes with a relationship. I really want this time to be different.” Meredith said, speaking freely to the only other person who could understand what this was like. 

At this point both women were standing at the sink, washing and drying the dishes. As Meredith finished speaking, Amelia reached across giving hr a half hug with her free arm. 

“remember the day he died, the voicemail he left? You two were wanting to start living differently. Now you aren’t coming out the back of a messy and trying year apart, you are able to truly shape your relationship and lives how you want. You have been through something no one would wish on you, but it has given you the opportunity to start again with the man you love.”  
Meredith chuckled at Amelia’s statement “Did Amelia Shepherd just willingly talk about a silver lining? Mark the day.” They smiled at each other, knowing that in the coming months of readjustments they would be there to understand and support each other. 

“That goes for you too, Amelia. I know your relationship with Derek hasn’t been the best, and before you left there was tension around your work. Now you get to start again as equals, not an older brother acting like a father to his little sister, or two neurosurgeons competing for greatness. You are an incredible surgeon, he sees that, now you can just be family.” 

“What happened to dark and twisty?” Amelia said smirking.

“A miracle happened. I’m still dark and twisty at heart, but for now, a miracle happened so I'm bright and shiny” Meredith finished drying the last plate then turned to give Amelia a hug before they returned to their families. 

Walking into the room, they paused seeing Ellis and Bailey snuggled up on either side of Derek, his arms around them while Zola sat at the end of the bed talking animatedly and Link sat in the chair beside the bed rocking a sleeping Scout. 

The two women entered the room together, Amelia going to pile onto the chair with Link and Scout while Meredith sat on the bed behind Zola, pulling her oldest daughter onto her lap. 

Zola leaned back onto her mother’s arms continuing telling the story of how her class went to the Zoo and she saw a zebra. When Zola finished her story and after Derek showed satisfactory appreciation, Meredith spoke up. “How about a game of Go Fish? Ellis and I can be a team. We should have enough cards for everyone to play” 

Derek smiled agreeing “that sounds like a lovely idea Mer.” Zola scurried off Meredith’s lap, going to the hallway cupboard in search of a deck of cards. Finding what she was looking for she excitedly returned to the room and showed Derek how she could shuffle and deal the cards for everyone. Meredith moved Ellis to her lap so they could team up, while Derek and Bailey decided to work together. Amelia and Link moved the chair closer to the bed so everyone could play in a circle. Once Zola finished dealing the game began. 

Being a family of highly competitive people, there was much whispering between the parent child teams as the game progressed. About halfway through the second game, there was a highly animated game of rock paper scissors between Derek and Bailey to decide their next move. At the end of three games, Zola had won the first and third and Ellis and Meredith had won the second. This next game, both Derek and Bailey and Amelia and Scout were in it to win it. Link laughed as Derek made Amelia re deal the cards saying she didn’t shuffle well enough. As the game began, the room was silent.

Meredith quietly conversed with Ellis before they played their first move. Derek stared at her, in awe at how alike Ellis and Meredith were both in looks and mannerisms. The way then both wrinkled their nose when they were thinking hard about something, or how they fiddled with their hands when they were anxious or nervous. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Bailey insistently poking his arm to tell him it was their move. Seeing the serious look on his son’s face, he leant down so they could discuss strategy. Agreeing on the best next play the continued. As the game came to a finish, Derek and Amelia were staring at each other, trying to figure out if the other had won. After the last move, Link’s face broke into a grin as he played his winning move. Derek and Amelia stared indignantly, shocked that the chilled link had managed to win the final game. Meredith and Link shared a look, laughing at the competitive streak in the Shepherds, “I think it is genetic” Meredith said with a laugh as Zola excitedly reminded everyone of her overall win. 

It was nearing lunchtime when they finished the final game and the kids were getting a little antsy being inside all day, so Meredith suggested they go for a walk through the park and get some burritos to bring home for lunch, leaving Derek to rest. This suggestion was met with vigorous head nodding from the three children. 

Zola put away the cards while Amelia went to get Scout’s diaper bag and stroller. They met in the lobby and set out. 

As they walked through the park, Bailey and Zola excitedly ran to the park to play on the slide while they walked past. Ellis was feeling tired and tugged on Meredith’s arm asking to be picked up. They continued through the park after letting the kids play for a few minutes, Zola and Bailey running ahead while Meredith carried Ellis and Amelia pushed a sleeping Scout in the stroller, Link walking along beside. 

“Maybe I should have brought Ellis’s stroller, she just had so much energy when we left and doesn’t like to be put in it when her siblings are running ahead” Meredith said as Ellis fell asleep her head on her shoulder. 

As they reached the shop, Meredith and Amelia stayed outside with their sleeping children while Link took the older kids inside to order food. 

“Just a black bean burrito for me, a mild chicken burrito for Ellis and a spicy cauliflower burrito for Derek. Let the older kids choose what they want, within reason” Meredith said to Link. 

“And a pulled pork burrito for me” Amelia added as Link walked inside and she and Meredith moved to the bench outside to wait. 

While waiting they quietly chatted, so as not to wake the kids. After a few minutes Amelia’s phone rang so she parked the stroller leaving it with Meredith so she could take the call. 

As she picked up the phone she looked at the caller ID answering “Addison?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, you feedback is always appreciated! Please let me know what you think. xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update this week! I'm away camping with my family and have been using my free time to write. I head home tomorrow so updates may become more sporadic again but they are coming!
> 
> Thank you so much to people who have commented! As always your words mean so much to me.
> 
> There will be more Addison, don't worry, this is not the end! Hope you enjoy.

“I'm in Seattle.” Addison said quietly, not sure if she was welcome.

“One second, I will put you on speaker, just talk quietly because Ellis and Scout are asleep. I'm with Meredith.” Amelia said into the phone before turning to Meredith. 

“It’s Addison, she is in Seattle” Amelia said, putting the phone between them and away from the side Ellis was on. 

“Hi Addison” Meredith said quietly with a smile.

“Meredith, how are you doing?” Addison answered, acknowledging the stress and emotional toll that Derek’s return would be taking on her. 

“I’m doing OK given the circumstances. You’re in Seattle?”

“Amelia called telling me what has happened, I wanted to come see how everyone is. I spent a lot of my life with Derek and even though I don’t love him in the same way anymore, it hurt me when he died. And Amelia is family, and I want to meet my nephew!” Addison said, pouring out her feelings. 

Meredith smiled before answering. “We just walked to the shops to get burritos for lunch, do you want to come by the house and eat with us? We can text Link to have him get you one.”

“Are you sure?” Addison said uncertainly “I don’t want to impose on your family time” 

“You are part of the family Addison” Meredith and Amelia said in unison. All three women chuckled before Amelia added “I’ll send you the address, we should be home in about forty-five minutes. Derek is sleeping so might not answer if you get there before us. Chicken burrito for you?” 

“Yes please. And thank you Meredith and Amelia for inviting me over. It means a lot. See you soon!” Addison said happily before hanging up.

About twenty minutes later the others finally emerged with a bag full of burritos. Zola and Bailey were animatedly discussing their choices and the options. 

By the time they entered the park, Zola and Bailey had convinced Link to run ahead to the park with them, giving them time to play before Meredith and Amelia got there. 

¬¬¬Walking past the playground, both women smiled seeing Link push a squealing Bailey on the swing while Zola swung across the monkey bars. “Just imagine him doing that with Scout and his sibling in a couple years” Meredith whispered to Amelia.

Amelia smiled at Meredith looking at Scout in his stroller then Link in the playground feeling lucky for the beautiful family she had.

As they walked up the street towards the house Ellis started waking from her nap, grumbling as she woke up disorientated. Discovering she was in Meredith’s arms she snuggled down, burying her face into her mother’s shoulder. 

Turning towards the house, Ellis started looking around. Seeing an unfamiliar figure on the swing out front, she turned back into her mother, hiding away. 

“Addison!” Amelia called out as they walked up the driveway. 

Addison turned her head and smiled as she caught sight of the group coming towards her. “Hey guys. Great to see you!” She said in greeting.

Ellis started whimpering and clung to Meredith as she tried to put her down to open the door. Seeing her daughter’s discomfort Meredith turned to Addison asking “hey Addie, Ellis just woke up from a nap and is wanting a cuddle. Since Amelia has her hands full with Scout and the others aren’t quite back yet, do you mind opening the door for us? Derek is home so it should be unlocked.”

Addison smiled at Meredith, reaching for the door to let everyone in as Zola ran up with Bailey and Link in tow. 

Seeing Addison in the doorway, Link came forward reaching out his hand saying, “you must be Addison, I’m Link, it is great to finally meet you!” 

Addison smiled, reaching forward to hug Link before replying “it is great to finally meet the man who makes Amelia so happy and who has become her family!” 

Zola and Bailey smiled at Addison, remembering her vaguely from Derek’s funeral, before running into the study to wake their dad. “Kids, no running inside!” Meredith called out after them as she showed the adults into the dining room. 

“What can I get everyone to drink?” She said as the adults sat down at the table “I have herbal and black tea, coffee and still or sparkling water. I would offer juice, but the kids are already hyper enough!” she finished with a laugh as Zola and Bailey came bouncing dragging Derek behind them as Zola happily recounted their adventures in the park.

As they walked towards the table, Derek looked up from Zola and seeing Addison at the table moved over to great her. 

“Addie! It is great to see you. Are you here for work?” He said as he moved in to hug her.

She stood up to hug him before replying “I needed to see that you were actually alive, it’s not every day that someone you care about who you watch get lowered into the ground turns up alive.” She said with a wry chuckle. “Besides, I needed to come see my new nephew!” She finished moving towards Scout.

Derek smiled at her, moving to sit beside Meredith before responding “I’m glad you came. Even if it was just to meet the baby” he said while laughing as she pulled faces at Scout trying to make him smile. 

“Are your mum and other sisters in town?” Addison asked as Meredith moved to the kitchen to get drinks and plates. 

“They ALL came and suffocated Derek for the first week, I'm surprised he didn’t suffer further brain damage from the lack of oxygen” Amelia said sarcastically. 

“They came for the first week to see me, then they went home to their families giving us a chance to reconnect. They have booked off time to come back next week to see their ‘long lost brother’ with their families during the school holidays” Derek cut in. 

“It seems their brother’s return from the dead is more important than my wedding or my son’s birth” Amelia said quietly.

Addison gave Amelia a side hug saying, “they are flawed, just remember that we love you unconditionally.” Everyone voiced their agreement, smiling at Amelia and reminding her of the strength of her chosen family and its love and support.

Returning to the room Meredith gave Amelia hug before sitting beside Derek, passing out plates and handing people their burritos encouraging everyone to tuck in. The conversation began to flow easily as old friends and family caught up after years apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Thank you to the person who messaged me and asked if i am still writing! Your interest helped to motivate me to sit down and write. Thank you also to every person who has read my story, commented or reacted to my story in any way. Knowing that real live people are reading keeps me putting down the words. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will have a lot more going on.
> 
> In this chapter the shepherd extended family arrives. I have mapped out an imaginary family tree, i decided not to introduce each character in this chapter because i know i find it overwhelming with all the shepherd sisters and children. I will put a complete list of the characters at the end of this chapter for those who want to know.
> 
> xx

The next week flies by and in no time Meredith finds herself driving to the airport, after work, to pick up Carolyn. 

She quickly parks the car and walks into the airport, texting Carolyn to tell her that she is there. Meredith walks towards arrivals as her phone pings

Derek: Kids are going to sleep, Ellis wants to say goodnight again, can we facetime quickly once you get to the airport? Xx

Meredith smiles and hits the video button and withing seconds Derek picks up smiling at her. 

“Hey, I just got to the airport. The flight says they should be landing in six minutes!” Meredith says in greeting.

“Great, thanks Mer.” Derek says. Turning away from the camera he says “Ellis, here’s your mom, she wants to say good night to you.”

Meredith finds herself smiling again to see Derek and Ellis together.   
Derek lies down beside Ellis holding the camera towards them and Ellis looks up, grinning as she sees her mother’s face. 

“Hey, Ellie Belle” Meredith says. “Hi mummy, I no sleep” Ellis replies. “Well, how about a sing you a bedtime story and then your daddy can put you to sleep. I will come in and give you a kiss when I get home after picking up your grandma and aunties.” Meredith says with a smile to get daughter. 

Ellis nods her head and Meredith and Derek start singing the eensy weensy spider together to their daughter. By two times through the song, Ellis’ eye lids start to droop and Derek creeps out of her room. 

“Thanks, Mer. I guess she isn’t used to going to sleep with me yet. It feels like I have known her forever, she is so obviously our daughter, and her behaviour is so familiar, but then sometimes something like this will remind me of all we lost in those years.” Derek says as he walks to the living room and Meredith finds a chair to wait in. 

“Sometimes I get sad thinking of what could have been, but then I remind myself that we have you back. Losing five years to have you forever is incredibly sad but it is also our miracle. I never want to live without you again, Derek Shepherd!” Meredith says, seeing her pain mirrored in Derek’s eyes. 

Meredith’s phone pings again and she looks down to a text from Carolyn.

Carolyn: we have landed, see you soon!

“Hey, Derek, I have to head off, your mom and sisters just landed. Carolyn and I will drop off any hitchhikers and then come straight home then maybe a cup of tea before we head to bed!?!” 

“See you soon, Mer” Derek says as they hang up and Meredith moves towards the arrivals doorway. 

“Meredith! Lovely to see you” Carolyn says as she walks up to Meredith.

“Hi Carolyn, Lizzie, Kathleen, Nancy” Meredith says, smiling at each in turn. Turning to the rest of their families she says “Welcome back to Seattle, for those of you who don’t remember me, I'm your Aunt Meredith. Do you need to pick up any checked bags?” 

Carolyn answers saying “We decided not to bring checked bags, with his many people they end up filling the whole car. I think we are renting two mini vans, and two kids are hopping in with us.” 

“Ok then, who is going where?” Meredith says as they move towards the hire car desks. 

“Abby and I want to go together!” Isabella, Nancy’s eldest present pipes up. 

“Ok, how about Abby hops in with our family in one of the vans” Nancy says. “And then two other people can go in with Meredith and mom and the rest are in the other van.”

Kathleen and Lizzie share a look before Lizzie speaks up saying “Kath and I will go with Meredith and mom, then the rest go in the other van and we are good to go!”

Once the vans are sorted, they part ways and Meredith leads her guests to her car, helping Carolyn, Kathleen and Lizzie put their bags in.

After an uneventful drive to the hotel where Carolyn, Lizzie and Kathleen questioned Meredith about the happiness and wellness of the entire Seattle family, Meredith finally got them checked in and was on her way home with only Carolyn to keep her company. 

Pulling up in front of the house she sees the downstairs lights on and smiles knowing that Derek has waited up for her. 

“Hey Derek, we’re home!” Meredith says as she opens the front door, showing Carolyn in. 

“Hey mom, thanks for coming” Derek says as he walks into the room, sharing a smile with Meredith and giving his mom a hug. 

“I’ll go put the kettle on so we can have a cup of tea before bed” Meredith says as she leaves the mother and son alone to connect. 

Coming back into the living room, Meredith hands each person a cup of tea saying “lemon ginger so caffein doesn’t keep us up all night” as she joins Derek on the couch. He reaches out his arm and draws her towards him and she smiles, leaning into his warm and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Here are the shepherd families, i will introduce the kids if they play a specific role in the story, otherwise they will just be mentioned and their specific identity is not important, this is here for reference if you are interested.
> 
> Nancy married to Rob children: Amanda (21, at uni), Jacob (19, at uni), Suzie (18, at uni), Isabella (16), Jake & Philip (14), Lily (11)
> 
> Kathleen married to David children: Malcom (20, at uni), Daniel (18, at uni), Abby (16), Samantha (15), Julie (11)
> 
> Lizzie married to Patrick children: Gabrielle (18, at uni), Georgia (17), Grace (15), Rosalind (14)


End file.
